the missing hyuga
by lostxXxandxXxscared
Summary: What have we here? How could this be? Hinata has a twin? Her twin is best friends with Gaara? Will he kill her or save the girl? Will they fall in love and live happily ever after or meet a tragic death?


The Missing Hyuga

Some background info:

The main character, Hiroko (a character I made up whose name means ______________) is 16 years old for most of the story

Family: Twin sister of Hinata Hyuga, Cousin of Neji Hyuga

Past: When she was born, she was very sick. Her father did not believe she would survive the week, so he felt it best to not tell anyone about her and sent her to live with a widow and her son from the Uchiha clan.

Chapter 1

She was just six years old and on her way home from the park. She ran towards home crying because all the kids called her a freak. It was not her fault that she looked different then all the other kids in town she thought. Her mother had always told her that she was just special and that was why she had different eyes. When she arrived at her house, something wasn't quite right. There was broken glass everywhere and red was smeared across the wall. "Brother! Mother! I'm home" she yelled out. The only response she got was the sound of sobbing coming from her mother's bedroom. She ran to the sound as fast as she could and saw her older brother Hiroshi kneeling over her mother's dead body which had a windmill shuriken stuck in the back. Hiroshi saw Hiroko and covered her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see her mother like that. The young girl hugged him as tight as she could while she cried. "Hiroshi, what happened to mom?" she asked between tears. "She's been murdered Hiroko" he answered back. "But why? She never did anything wrong" the girl asked her brother. Suddenly another voice entered the room "She was my aunt, I had to see what I was capable of" it spoke. Hiroko looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was her older cousin Itachi. He walked over and pulled out the shuriken from his aunt's back. "Itachi how dare you!" Hiroshi yelled at him as he stood up pushing his younger sister behind him. He handed her a sealed envelope and whispered "Hiroko, I want you to run as fast as you can from here, no matter what happens. Don't open the envelope till you're sure you are safe, got that? When I say so, run, ok?" "But-"she replied "No buts" he whispered back. With that he turned toward Itachi and activated his sharingan. "Itachi, I know what you're planning to do and I'm begging you now. Please don't kill them!" "Pathetic, you always were the one to look out for others and that's why you must die" Itachi told him. Itachi then took his katana and went to slash at Hiroshi but he blocked it. "Hiroko Run!!" Hiroshi yelled at her as Itachi pinned Hiroshi against the wall. The girl did as she was told and ran. She ran till she could no longer see her village. However, she could still hear the sound of Hiroshi dying. She cried and sat near a tree and then remembered the envelope her brother had given her and opened it. Inside was a note from her mother. It said:

_Hiroko,_

_Your father had made me promise not to tell you the truth but since I have passed away, I suppose I can tell you. The truth is that you are not my biological daughter or Hiroshi's biological sister though in our hearts you are. You are in fact of the Hyuga clan. You even have a twin sister named Hinata. She is one of your classmates at the ninja academy. I hope you can forgive me from keeping the truth from you. If something should happen to Hiroshi, find then give the leader of the Hyuga clan this note. I'm so sorry I can't be with you right now._

_I will love you as my own forever,_

_Your mother Ami_

Hiroko folded the letter back up and stood up. She just lost her family and now she had to find some family she barley knew. She didn't even know where she was. She began walking but tripped and fell over a tree root. "Dang it!" she said because now she had a giant gash across her arm. Hiroko ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the wound. It was getting dark, she was lost, hurt and depressed, and as if things couldn't get any worse it began raining. So she ran into a nearby cave when she heard growling.

*present day*

Suddenly she woke up. It's been ten years since the night her "family" was murdered. She lived alone in an apartment that her mother and father paid for to compensate for the six years of her life that they weren't apart of. She got out of bed and got ready to leave when her super shy sister entered. "Good morning Hinata," she told the shy girl as she grabbed an apple for breakfast. "Um g-good morning Hiroko. Kakashi s-sensei wants y-you" she replied. Hiroko went to the usual spot Kakashi had the squad meet at. She wondered why he would want her team so early in the morning. She was on team 7 and the best fighter on the squad. Though her father thought she was even stronger than Neji since she had mastered byakugan much quicker than he had. Within five minutes her "cousin" Sasuke and sacra showed up at the meeting place hand in hand. She thought to herself "How can he deny he likes her when he is holding hands with her?" It just made no sense to her. 10 minutes later Kakashi and Naruto showed up.


End file.
